Patient monitoring systems enable a physician or other caregiver to be aware of a condition of a patient. In a hospital setting, patients can be moved from one location to another. In such situations, it can be cumbersome to detach a patient from one or more monitoring devices at a first location and attach him or her to monitoring devices at a second location. Some patient monitoring systems are capable of being moved to accommodate changes in patient location in a hospital or other care facility. Other patient monitoring systems are capable of having patient monitoring components, or pods, changed out according to the status of the patient as well as his or her location.